Uni Soviet's Valentine Day
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Ini adalah kisah V-day paling nggak jelas sejagat. Otak kasih sayang berjalan-jalan ke Hawaii, yang ada malah otak psiko. RnR? Caution: Typos, aneh sangat, ada beberapa adegan aneh, foul language.


Uni Soviet's Valentine day

Kebetulan, di Winamp saya lagi denger Carrot and Stick yang dinyanyiin sama mbak Belarus dan mbak Ukraine, jadi seenggaknya nyambung sama tema nggak jelas ini.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya abang Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

"Kakaaak! Sekarang 'kan hari valentine, jadi aku boleh bunuh kakak ya?"

Ivan dan Yekaterina langsung terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Natalia. Bahkan kopi yang diminum langsung muncrat ke muka Toris yang ada di situ.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Yekaterina.

"'Kan tanggal 14 Februari itu hari pembunuhan besar-besaran antara geng Al Capone yang tujuannya Bugs Moran itu kan kak? Tau St. Valentine's Day Massacre kan?"

"Otak psiko…" Gumam Raivis bergidik ngeri. Udah berapa milyar kali dia jadi korban kakak-beradik psiko itu.

"Natalia, 14 Februari itu hari kasih sayang, jadi kita harus mengasihi dan menyayangi sesama…" Kata Eduard sok nasehatin Natalia.

"Apa lu sok nasehatin gue, gikom….." Aura kelam terdapat di mana-mana. Toris dan Raivis sudah berpelukan saking ketakutannya, tapi Ivan langsung mengakhiri adegan pelukan itu karena cemburu berat (?).

"Gikom?" Tanya Yekaterina bingung. Kalo gikol sih udah pasti Australala, tapi gikom itu apa ya?

"Gila kokom!" Kata Natalia dengan ngasalnya. "Eh, Eduard, emang beneran 14th February itu hari kasih sayang?"

"Iya…"

"Tapi menurut data sejarah, itu tentang pembunuhan Santo Valentine pada tahun 270…"

"Elu mah otak pembunuhan mulu, Natalia!"

"14 Februari itu hari kelahiran Darius Songalia, pemain basketball dari Lithuania!" Kata Toris. Ini lagi, gak nyambung.

"14 Februari 2004, kejatuhan atap di Transvaal waterpark yang membunuh 25 orang dan melukai 100 orang, da! "

"Lupakan sama tanggal-tanggal nggak jelas ini ah! Nggak penting, tau!" Protes Natalia.

"Sama jangan lupa, hari valentine itu hari kematian Andrei Chikatilo, ya kan Russia-chan?" Kata Yekaterina yang (kayaknya) nggak denger pernyataan keberatan sang adik.

"Andrei Chikatilo? Pembunuh berantai dari Ukraine dan Russia itu?" Tanya Eduard.

"Yep, tahun 1994 dia dieksekusi. Katanya dia ngebunuh 53 perempuan sama anak-anak 'kan?" Kata Toris.

"Jadi, pembunuhan itu arti utama Valentine?"

"Yang jelas kesimpulannya, hari Valentine itu hari pembunuhan dan cinta, da.." Komentar Ivan. Ini lagi, seenaknya nyampurin dua pendapat yang berbeda. "Jadi aku cium Toris, abis itu mutilasi deh!"

Toris langsung bergidik ngeri. Kenapa Ivan harus suka sama gue sih, pikirnya.

"Jadi aku cium kakak dulu, baru mutilasi kakak?" Tanya Natalia. Sekarang giliran Ivan yang merinding disko.

Yekaterina yang melihat pemandangan gak jelas itu langsung geleng-geleng kepala dan nari hula-hula cuma sayangnya belum les privat. Mahal bayar les privat, lagian di negara-negara soviet itu yang terkenal Balet kan? Ah, udahlah. Nggak penting sama sekali deh. Ya, kan?

"Yekaterina," kata Raivis. "Menurutmu aku tak jadi korban 'kan?"

"Oh, mungkin saja." Kata Yekaterina tenang. Mendengar hal itu Raivis langsung menangis di pelukan Eduard. Eduard yang gak tau apa-apa malah nendang si Raivis (?). Jadilah Raivis terlempar ke pangkuan Ivan, dan you know what happened next…

JDUERR! BRAGG! DUGG! KRATAK-KRATAK! JGERR! TUING-TUING (?)! PRAANG! untuk sementara, dengar bunyi-bunyiannya saja karena nggak tega nyeritain. Sisanya diserahkan pada imajinasi pembaca.

"LATVIAAA!" Kata Eduard stress, dan merasa bersalah. Bener-bener deh, keributan tingkat akut!

* * *

Sementara itu, Toris berjingkat-jingkat kabur ke dapur. Dia bukan maling makanan, tapi ngambil cokelat buat semuanya yang sengaja dia bikin kemarin malam. Mungkin bisa dipakai untuk melupakan si malang Raivis, pikirnya.

"Silahkan!" Kata Toris menyodorkan cokelat satu-satu. Raivis yang kesakitan merasa lebih baik setelah merasakan cokelat enak buatan Toris yang dicampur dengan darah manusia dan vodka hasil fermentasi donat dan tempe.

"Seperti biasa, enak Toris!" Puji Yekaterina.

"Toris-ku memang hebat, da!" Kata Ivan. Sedangkan Natalia hanya menatap cokelat gaje itu dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat.

"Apa hubungan hari valentine dan cokelat?" Tanya Natalia.

"Cokelat itu salah satu symbol pernyataan cinta. Jadi hal yang wajar kalau kita memberikan cokelat di hari Valentine." Jelas sang gikom, Eduard!

"Jadi, kalau cokelatnya dicampur kalium sianida itu juga bukti cinta? Kan aromanya jadi almond-almond gitu, pasti ntar rasanya jadi enak!" Gumam Natalia.

"Ada juga mati…." Kata Toris. Tapi Natalia mendengarnya 'wah, pasti itu enak'. Mana miripnya coba? Mungkin, bahasa Lithuania sama Bahasa Belarus bisa bikin jadi miscom?

"Wah, kalau begitu aku mau memberikan cokelat sianida ke Ivan! Testernya Toris aja ya!" Mendengar itu, Toris dan Ivan langsung sembunyi di balik PSP. Tapi nggak muat kalo berdua, jadi mereka sembunyi di balik komik Hetalia (?).

"Mm, emangnya symbol cinta selain cokelat? Kenapa cokelat dimasukkan dalam symbol cinta?" Tanya Raivis, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang malah ngelantur itu.

"Banyak." Jawab Eduard singkat.

"Apa aja, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"Bunga, teddy bear, kartu, balon, scrap book, puisi, patung, de-el-el. Tapi yang paling populer itu bunga, teddy bear, kartu, scrap book, sama cokelat." Jawab Yekaterina yang (belum) pernah nerima semua barang yang disebutin sama dia.

"Terus tadi kan aku nanya, kenapa cokelat dimasukkan ke dalam symbol cinta, Eduard?"

"Hng, menurut informasi yang gue baca, cokelat mengandung_ caffeine, theobromine,_ sama _phenyethylamine_ yang bikin orang ngalamin sensasi jatuh cinta." Jawab Eduard.

"Penyet…. Apa tadi?" Tanya Natalia yang sepertinya sedang mencatat. Sebenernya, dia hampir nyatet penyet ayam, penyet tempe... Dan penyet-penyet laennya.

"_Phenyethylamine_."

"Terus dokter cinta, bunga apa yang paling sering dikirim orang?" Tanya Toris. Ivan udah senyum-senyum gaje, ngebayangin kalo dia bakal dikirimin bunga buat Toris.

"Gue tebak mawar!" Kata Yekaterina.

"Kurang tepat, Yekaterina! Jeh? Kok gue dipanggil dokter cinta? Udah gikom, dokter cinta pula. Apaan sih? Panggil gue Professor gitu kek!"

"Terus, bunga apa dong professor?" Goda Toris.

"Signature rose, sebuket bunga mawar merah dihiasi rangkaian baby's breath."

"Gitu toh…"

"Makasih pengetahuannya, da! Jadi ayo kita bikin pesta valentine!"

"Pesta valentine? Persiapan aja nggak ada!" Keluh Toris.

"Pesta valentine suka-suka aja, asal ada sebuket signature rose, cokelat buatan Toris, sama daging manusia, da!"

Mereka merinding, tapi nurut aja. Paling-paling di tengah pesta bakalan ada tragedi St. Valentine's masacre yang dimotori sama Mas Al Capone bakalan terulang lagi.

"Jadi, kita bikin pesta Valentine URSS gini ya? Semoga gak ada Russian Roulette."

"Sekarang aja kita mulai! Ganti baju kalian sama dress dan suit terbaik yang kalian punya! Nanti kalo nggak, aku nggak kalah kejam dari Andrei Chikatilo!" Kata Yekaterina.

"Oke!"

Mereka segera ganti baju dan berdandan dengan BGM Kaskus Anthem (?). Toris dengan suit berwarna hitam pekat dan dasi berwarna merah jadi tambah ganteng deh (author nepsong)! Terus, Eduard keluar dengan... Errh... Gaya charming Edward Cullen? Mentang-mentang namanya aja sama, jadi dia sok dah... Suit abu-abu charming (yang kemungkinan pernah dipake sama Robert Pattinson) dan dasi biru tuanya membuatnya benar-benar lain. Sedangkan, Raivis? Dia memakai jas biru tua yang nggak tau kenapa ada di situ, jadi dia pake aja. Ivan... Dia bener-bener bikin shock. Suit warna hitam yang (entah kenapa) kembaran sama Toris, bener-bener bikin dia lebih ganteng 100 kali lipat. Mana waktu si Ivan keluar dari ruang ganti sama ruang dandan, ada angin dan entah kenapa ada taburan bunga-bunga gitu deh, kayaknya dia sengaja.

"Natalia, kau cantik sekali!" Puji Yekaterina sewaktu melihat adiknya yang memakai ballgown berwarna campuran merah dan hitam, mana kelihatannya dia memakai make-up yang cocok dengan bajunya... Yang sebenernya author pengen (buat apa, gak cocok tau!). Sedangkan mbak Yekaterina sendiri memakai ballgown berwarna pink lembut (?) yang sama sekali gak cocok sama sifatnya tapi kelihatan lebih cantik.

"Lalu, gimana kita mulai pestanya?" Tanya Raivis.

"Ya... Kita dansa-dansi gaje aja." Kta Eduard yang (kayaknya) gak minat.

"Nggak seru dong! Aku udah nyiapin revolver nih! Kita pesta tembak-tembakan aja!" Kata Natalia memberikan sebuah usul baik (?).

"Sudahlah, da! Ini pesta kita yang buat jadi suka-suka kita saja! Pertamanya kita dansa dulu, terus makan cokelat Toris, bertukar kado, dan kita kuliti Raivis!"

Raivis ingin segera kabur mendengar kata-kata Ivan yang jahat, tapi kakinya terlalu berat untuk melangkah saking takutnya. Setelah bertukar kado, dia akan pura-pura ke toilet, niatnya.

"Kakak, dansa bersamaku atau nggak aku akan membunuh kakak dan Toris!"

"I-iya..." Kata Ivan ketakutan. Sebenernya, negara paling kuat di dunia itu Belarus ya? Meski Amerika juga kuat, tapi gak ditakutin sama mas Russia...

Musik Everytime you kiss me-Yuki Kajiura versi piano berdenting dengan gajenya karena entah kenapa ada aura 'kolkolkol' memenuhi ruangan. Toris pengen kabur, tapi ditahan sama Eduard.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Kata Eduard yang (kayaknya) juga ketakutan.

Setelah berdansa satu lagu, Ivan segera kabur entah ke mana. Kesempatan buat kabur, pikirnya.

"Kakaaak!"

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan duo gaje itu.

"Can I have this dance?" Tanya Raivis ketakutan. Eduard yang sedang duduk di samping Yekaterina natap Raivis dengan bingung. Siapa yang diajak? Aku atau dia?

"Eduard..."

Eduard mengangguk. Sedangkan, Yekaterina dengan serius merekam adegan itu dengan High Resolution Digital Handycam. Natalia juga jadi pengen dansa lagi sama sang kakak, tapi...

.

.

.

GONE.

"Kakaaak! Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Al Capone, aku akan membantai mereka semua, asal kau ke sinii!" Kata Natalia menembakkan revolver dengan gajenya.

Semuanya ketakutan. Ini adalah Valentine's day paling menyeramkan. Mungkin, Natalia adalah Andrei Chikatilo yang baru?

**TAMAT DENGAN ANEHNYA**


End file.
